


Kiss me

by DynaEvangeline



Series: Advent Calender 2k17 [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Asexual Raphael, Fluff, M/M, Pansexual Simon, Pining on both sides but Simon focused, Scheming Magnus, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 15:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12938427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DynaEvangeline/pseuds/DynaEvangeline
Summary: Magnus gets the whole little group together for Christmas get together, he also uses it to play matchmaker with Simon and Raphael. After being tired of watching them pine after each other for so long without anything happening





	Kiss me

Simon was glad to be out of the boathouse, even though yes he had decorated and it felt more like home every day but this was his first Christmas without his family, without his mom, his sister and technically without Clary. She was spending time with Luke and her mom. Not that they weren't like family to him too, but...well he didn't want to intrude and Magnus had all but dragged him here. So he couldn't refuse this one anyway. Literally the Warlock had opened a portal in the boathouse and pushed him through it back to the other's apartment. Which is where Simon was now, sitting on the couch. Magnus had decided, their whole little group was going to help him decorate and have some fun and relax and after everything that had happened. With Valentine and Sebastian, Simon couldn't help but agree it was a good idea. It was the first time they had to actually relax, where there was no trouble and no worries. At least for the moment. They all deserved to feel normal for a little while and Simon was grateful to have the distraction. 

Simon currently was laying on his stomach on Magnus' couch as he dangled a feather toy he had found under the table and he had Chairman's attention. The tabby was watching the toy closely, his head on his paws and his butt in the air. Wiggling a little before he pounced, just barely missing the toy as Simon brought it up a little. Simon chuckled softly, cooing softly as he wiggled the feathers again. 

"Don't torture my cat Seamus." Magnus had walked in, moving to sit in the arm chair. They were just waiting for Alec and the others. Alec was just finishing paperwork and reports up with Jace and Izzy then he would be bringing them here. Other than that Simon wasn't sure who else Magnus would have invited but then again he knew he didn't know the other all that well so it wouldn't surprise him if a couple extra people showed up. The younger just shook his head at the name, he was getting used to it now and there was no point in correcting Magnus. He knew the other knew his name and he also knew that if he reacted then Magnus would do it more. So he was hopeful that if he ignored it that Magnus would start using his name. He let the feather drop and Chairman was on it fast, taking it in his mouth and trotting off with it and hopping onto the back of Magnus' chair to nuzzle his owner. 

"I wasn't torturing him, I was playing. Just because he's super spoiled doesn't make that torture." Simon rolled onto his back just as the door opened and any conversation with Magnus would be lost now. Alec had already made his way towards his boyfriend and the two were already moving towards the small closet which wasn't small and held everything Magnus had for Christmas. Jace and Izzy both moved towards Simon, Isabelle sitting and putting Simon's head in her lap and Simon had to lift his feet so Jace's wouldn't sit on them. Another followed in after them, two actually. He recognized Madzie as she sprinted across the room to hug Magnus and Alec and both grinned as they leaned down to talk with her. The woman that followed after her was a warlock like Magnus but she had blue skin, and light white hair. He had seen her before, once or twice. Catarina. She took care of Madzie, or she was until things calmed down. So maybe now Magnus would be taking care of the little Warlock. She had already moved to take Magnus' seat, lounging comfortably and Magnus was clapping his hands together before any of them could even talk. 

"Up, all of you up. Except you Cat, you have been working all night, you are staying where you are. But the rest, up. I am grabbing the tree and there are plenty of decorations. Pull them out and get started." Simon groaned but got to his feet, shoving back at Jace when he tried to push him on the ground. Jace and Izzy both were already moving to start pulling the boxes out of the closet and shoving the tree ones towards him. By the time he had pulled them over Magnus had already magicked the tree there and some of the smaller decorations, like lights were already up. Which was cheating, if Magnus could do that, he really didn't them to do it. But Simon was not going to say this out loud. He watched as Jace and Alec went through to find more things to hang up around the loft and that left him and Izzy with the tree. Since Cat and Magnus were talking and drinking. 

It didn't take long before Simon was focused on decorated, with Izzy and they talked about the little things. How Clary was doing? How he was doing? How she was? Things like that, just small talk. He always liked talking with Izzy it was easy and he found himself opening up to her. Simon had a lot on his mind lately. A lot. Not just everything that had happened in their group but just regular stuff as well. After everything with Clary and Jace and that complicated love triangle Simon had been thinking more and more about what he really wanted. If it was Clary that he truly loved or just because he had known her most of his life. He had thought about it a lot, the feelings he got with her, if that was what love felt like. It wasn't. Not really, he felt safe with her but she never had given him that feeling of falling but in a good way. He had seen it in everyone else, the way Magnus and Alec looked at each other and how Clary looked at Jace and Jace looked at her. He had even seen it from Izzy when she talked about Lydia. It was from hearing that, that he had figured it out. Because he had seen Lydia and Alec, and what could have been and that there was no love between them and then he saw Izzy talk about her and there was so much love. He wanted that, and he was starting to think it had been right in his face and he had fucked it up.

Being in love wasn't supposed to be easy or just there. It was a rush, and sometimes the person you loved wasn't the sweet girl from next door. Sometimes it was the intimidating vampire Clan leader who seemed annoyed by your every action. Simon hadn't even really realized how he felt either, he knew Raphael was attractive. Like damn way attractive but he had thought he got nervous around him because Raphael was down right scary sometimes.Though the more he had talked about it and thought it over, he was more sure that wasn't it at all. He liked Raphael, even when he was being grumpy. Though it was even better when he got to see the other smile, rare but gorgeous. The worst thing wasn't even realizing how he felt. It was realizing that Raphael might have felt the same. Isabelle had been the one to point it out that before the whole betrayal and letting Camille out. That Raphael had been warming up to him. He gave Simon a position that kept him close, he put his hands on Simon, a lot. He did smile and tease. Things Simon hadn't noticed not really and he had ruined it. He couldn't imagine what Raphael must have felt when he went behind his back. Well he could picture it a little bit, he had seen the anger and it hadn't gotten better. Raphael had been there for him, but it wasn't the same as before. 

He had been trying to think of the best way to talk to him, without anger, without Raphael thinking he was out to get something. He wasn't, he just wanted him to know and see what happened. But so far he hadn't the chance and he didn't think walking directly into the Hotel was a good idea. So here he was talking to it about Izzy while they hung ornaments on the tree and put up lights. It was nearly done by the time that night fell and by that time everyone had decided to join in and Simon was feeling relaxed and happy. It was good, Magnus had been right that this was a good idea. Simon had made his way to sit on the floor, looking around as he watched Cat and Madzie put up some more decorations and he nearly jumped at the knock on the door but he was the only one that seemed surprise. Magnus flicked his wrist and the door opened and he was even more surprised when said grumpy vampire walked in the door and Simon just was staring. Enough so that both Magnus and Raphael turned to look at him and Isabelle was quick to nudge him with her boot and Simon was quick to look down and pick at a hole at his jeans. 

~~

Magnus was quick to pick up signs in people, he always had been good at it and he had known for a while how Raphael felt about Simon. It was pretty clear, considering he had never seen Raphael react that way towards anyone. Simon had been the one he was unsure of, until he had overheard him and Isabelle talking and he seen the way the other was acting and reacting to Raphael being here. Now the only thing was getting the two to stop being stubborn, mostly Raphael, and get them to discuss things. Or get them alone in a romantic setting and give them a reason to kiss. Yup that was what he was going to do and he had just the idea. First he let everyone get settled, before he told Raphael he needed to speak with him outside which got him a confused look but the other didn't argue. Then he sent Simon down with the threat, that if he didn't, then he was going to sic his cat on him forever. The younger didn't take much convincing before following after Raphael and Magnus snapped his fingers together. It may not quite be snow weather but it sure as hell could be over the two vampires. Magnus just smirked to himself as he settled near the window, to spy and it didn't take long for the group of Shadowhunters to get nosy about it and lean over shoulder. Mostly Alec, all Alec. Which was why he adored his nephilim. He went along with his wicked plans. 

~~

Simon was not at all scared of Magnus actually doing something, not at all. He would never admit he was, he was out here because it would be the one chance he would get to be alone with Raphael. To talk with him. Simon did pause as he shut the door and it was snowing, only on them and he was starting to get that Magnus was going this. Simon moved to the balcony's wall and leaned against it as Raphael looked at him and he gave him a small wave at the look of annoyance he got. "I am guessing that Magnus is not coming out here at all. His stupid plans are going to make me kill him one day." Raphael muttered and Simon had barely picked up on it. He chewed at his bottom lip, Raphael hadn't left so he figured this was the best shot he was going to get at this. 

"I'm sorry and wait, let me finish first because I don't know if I can keep this organized if you say something." He held up his hands as he saw Raphael open his mouth to say something and the older nodded and closed his mouth. Simon sighed softly before continuing. "I'm sorry for what happened with Clary, I never. I never wanted that and I was so oblivious to everything but what she needed. It was a mistake and I...I took forever to see it. I'm...I was wrong and I...well I. I like you a lot and I know I took a long to notice and I know that I can't just erase what happened but I want to start over." He tried not to say it in a rush but he couldn't help himself and he rubbed his hands together as he got the words out. Slowly chewing at his bottom lip as he glanced at Raphael. Who was more just staring at him, but there was no anger or anything dismissive on his features. He just looked lost at what to do and Simon was about to open his mouth to say something more before Magnus cleared his voice and both of them looked over to see the Warlock shaking his head at them. 

"Look up and don't over think it, just do it. It will be easier that way." Simon was slowly than Raphael to look up and he saw the mistletoe above their heads. A lot of it, if Magnus wanted to poison people that would do it. He really shouldn't be thinking that. He should be focusing on Raphael and what he was going to do and oh. Simon hadn't even seen the other move till he had a hand around Simon's wrist and warm lips against the younger's. Simon melt into it, sliding his free hand to rest at Raphael's hip to keep him close. The kiss was all he had been thinking it would be and so much more. So much more and it was all over way too quickly and he found himself letting out a soft sound and chasing after Raphael's lips. His eyes opened to see the other smirking at him, looking very amused and he gave a grin at him, taking a hold of his hand. Testing what Raphael would let him do. Hand holding was good, as the elder vampire intertwined his fingers with Simon's. 

"You did not need to apologize, come back to the Hotel with me. Obviously after Magnus' little get together. He would kill us both if we didn't stay." 

"Actually I think he would be pretty cool with it, considering he is basically spying on us. But yeah I will." Simon chuckled softly before tugging Raphael back inside with him, but he didn't let go of their hand until they were sitting down and he could cuddle into him. They would still need to talk and make sure they were on the same page but this was better than what Simon had thought and he planned not to fuck it up this time around. Or well he hoped he wouldn't. This Christmas was already better and getting better and better by the second.

**Author's Note:**

> Doing a fic every day until the 25th. Working a little behind but I will get to them before the end of the month. If you have a request for a pairing send me a message here or on twitter @playful_tricks


End file.
